friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 15; Recollection
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 15 Recollection ... Octavia had to admit, Luna's mask did look quite stylish with her assassin hood, but the robes were still incomplete without her hoof blade. Terra said she was working on something special for Octavia's hoof blade, and so she decided to be patient. The only problem Octavia really had, was what her duty as Mistress would have her do. She didn't want to sit in the guild all day. Vinyl told her it shouldn't be a problem, as long as the assassins have something to do. Terra:" TAAAAAVIIIII!!!" Terra came in with a small box. It's design was unique, with a pair of fangs created over the lock. Octavia:" Oh. That's a very nice box you have there. Is it an heirloom?" Terra:" Heh... yeah. My grandma left for my mom, and my mom gave it to me when I was an itty bitty batty." Octavia:" That's a mouthful." Terra:" Yeah, well... if you like the box so much, you're gonna love what's in it." Terra opened the box, and found two custom-made hoof blades. Octavia:" They look fascinating. Is one of them for a friend." Terra:" Actually, both of them are for the sweetest mare I've ever met." Octavia blushed, hardly stiffling a giggle. Terra:" Try 'em on." Octavia tried them on, making sure both the braces and the rings were strapped on tight and well. Bending both her forehooves back, which was slightly painful to her right hoof, because she would usually only use her left for it, the blades extracted. The blades themselves were uniquely customized from parts of a cello bow, and at the tips were a sharp pieces of metal. Octavia:" How did you do this?" Terra:" It was a little complicated, bit I did manage to find a pretty expensive cello bow, made from a very sturdy wood. Which means it shouldn't break as easily as your old one. Even though it's wood. Do you... like them?" Octavia:" Like them? I love them." Retracting the blades, Octavia gave Terra a hug to thank her, and perhaps a peck on the cheek as well. Terra:" Might want to get back to the bureau." Octavia:" Of course." Octavia began making her way to bureau with her cello on her back, when Vinyl shoved passed her through the door. Octavia:" Vinyl!?" Vinyl:" Um... s-sorry Tavi... uh, gotta go." Octavia:" Where are you going? You don't have to be at the guild until later." Vinyl:" Um... y-yeah but... I have something else to do. Gotta go." Octavia:" I will never understand that mare." ... When Octavia got to the bureau, the first instrument that hit her ears was the piano. It was a beautiful dound, not like the sound of any of the pianists she had remembered hearing. Octavia:" Say Fiddles, did we get a new pianist? They sound lovely." Fiddles:" Well, you hadn't come in a while. You'd be suprised what kind of skills Vinyl has on the piano." Octavia:" Vinyl?" Octavia followed the sound, and found Vinyl gracefully playing the piano for the junior branch members. Octavia waited quitely until Vinyl was done to talk to her. The colts and fillies stomped their hooves in applause at Vinyl's performance. She wasn't even wearing her shades to Octavia's suprise. Octavia:" You didn't tell me you liked playing the piano." Vinyl:" Ah! Tavi!" Octavia:" So, what is my DJ sister doing, playing classical music?" Vinyl:" Well, I uh... what piano?" Octavia laughed, as well as the colts and fillies in the room. Vinyl:" It's just... you know you weren't here for a while, and so I thought I could hide it?" Octavia:" Hide what? That you are a brilliant pianist, or are you too embarrassed to tell me you were interested in it?" Vinyl:" It's complicated." Octavia:" Well, I think it sounds lovely." Vinyl:" Heh, thanks Tavi." ... Later that day, Octavia went back to Twilight. Octavia:" I hope you don't mind me coming back to help you." Twilight:" I'm glad you came back. I also said some things about the assassins to ease the minds of the residents of Ponyville, and I made sure to speak of all the bad things the templars had done. In return, the assassins vowed to protect me." Octavia:" That's great! I'm also the new Mistress." Twilight:" What happened to Luna?" Octavia:" She got a bit of a... headache, if you could call it that. She decided to give me her title, and her mask." Twilight:" Mask?" Octavia:" Oh, yes. Luna had a phoenix feather mask. Also, I've been reading that book you gave me, and the details of both faction aren't exactly too accurate." Twilight:" I'm starting to see that now. Maybe we could find out what really happened. The animus could help with that." Octavia:" I agree. And perhaps we should also be looking for the Apple of Equin. What do you know about it?" Twilight:" Not much, but if Luna was with the assassins, maybe she told you something?" Octavia:" She did say it was dangerous in the hooves of the templars. She said it could control all of pony kind." Twilight:" Hmm... then perhaps we should find it. What would the assassins do with it?" Octavia:" We wouldn't do anything with it. That sort of power should never be used by anypony." Twilight:" Right than, let's get into Mario Flynn's memories. Let's hope it works this time." Octavia went into the animus, and she began to see white. ... Octavia was surrounded by white. It seemed as if she were on the clouds, but that was impossible since only pegasi could stand on clouds. There were also strange symbols everywhere around her. Octavia also felt different. She was no longer a mare, but a stallion. Her... or more specifically, his coat was yellow, and the mane was short and blue. If Mario's mane was a bit longer, he would almost look like Octavia's cousin. His cutie mark was a sewing needle, and a red piece of cloth. Octavia also took note that she was in the body of a unicorn. Twilight:" IT WORKED!!! You are now in the body of Mario Flynn! I have know how it feels!" Octavia (Mario's voice):" I feel strange. I've never been in a stallion's body before." Twilight:" You'll get used to it. This is perfect. But something is still not right. You still seem to be having some slight issues with getting into the memory." Octavia:" Could that be the ghost that hosting inside of me?" Twilight:" Ghost? Well, I suppose if you ate sharing your body with a spectral entity, it could get in the way of the animus. However, I can quickly adjust the animus to filter the ghost inside of you." Octavia:" You aren't going to get rid of it are you?" Twilight:" I can if you want, but if you decide against it, than that is fine too. I just need to block the second entity's memories in order to get you into yours. Got it! We're heading in!" ... Canterlot began to form around Octavia, or more specifically around Mario Flynn. Apparently, he was at the market at the time, a young teenage colt, with his father, Elijah Flynn. Octavia found she couldn't control her... Mario's actions. Mario:" I don't understand why I must come here today of all days father. I promised Arlie." Elijah:" I don't like that filly." Mario:" I don't get why, though." Elijah:" Given her family's history, she is more trouble than she is worth." Mario:" I'm afraid I don't follow." Elijah:" I will tell when you are older. I shouldn't have said anything." Mario:" Fine, keep me in the dark. See if I care." Elijah:" I'm just looking out for you, boy. You should be more respectful of that." Mario:" Sure... wahtev-" Mario was caught off guard by a single flower that blossomed in the bushes. Mario:" I'll... be right back." Elijah:" Don't you go wandering too far, ya here me?" Mario:" Alright father. You've told me about a hundred times." Elijah:" And you didn't listen a hundred times." Mario quickly snatched the flower before his father took note of what he was doing. Templar:" THIEF!" For a moment, Mario thought the armored pony was talking about him, but then he was stumbled over by a teenage filly, about a year or two older than he was, cloaked in green hooded rags. The mare dropped an apple in front of him by accident, and in front of her was an entire sack of apples. She picked up the apple in her mouth, and only stopped to stare at him a moment. She had bright blue eyes, and a pink coat. She was also a pegasus, he noticed, but only one wing on her left side. The other side had a stump, in place of a wing. She bolted as soon she realized the guards were approaching swiftly. The templars stopped in front of him, and he stood up. Mario:" Sh-she went that way." He pointed in the direction of the filly, and the templars ran after her. Elijah ran up to his son. Elijah:" Son! Are you alright? Did those guards hurt you?" Mario:" I'm fine, dad. Some girl just stole a bunch of apples, and ran me over." Elijah calmed, but was concerned. Elijah:" Good. Try to stay away from those guards though. I never liked them." Mario:" Is that why you don't like Arlie? Because her father is a guard?" Elijah:" Not just any guard. He is a templar. The worst kind of guard. But nevertheless, we should be getting out of here." Mario:" Fine by me." Elijah:" And I don't want you seeing that girl anymore." Mario:" Yeah sure... uhuh. That's toootally not gonna happen." Elijah sighs. Elijah:" You will understand in time, son." Mario:" Just... let me see her once more. I promise, it will be the last time." Elijah contenplated that, and then sighed again. Elijah:" Fine. But don't let her father detect you." Mario:" Alright, alright. It'll be quick, trust me." Elijah began to leave the market, leaving his son to do as he wished. Twilight:" Octavia, listen. There are certain moments where you will have control over a certain parts of a memory. However, because you are at such an early stage in Mario's life, you will be limited to a specific area. Once you begin to progress through Mario's memories, more areas will be unlocked for you." Octavia (Mario's voice):" So, it's like a video game?" Twilight:" I... uh... no... well, yes... but no! I mean... yes? I don't do those things, so how should I know?" Octavia:" Never played Cube Pony before?" Twilight:" Well... I know Spike plays it... but we're getting off topic, here. I need go and find Arlie. At the top right-hoof side of your veiw, there should be a small map that indicates where you, and where you need to go. It may seem a little strange, but that'll help you." Octavia:" Should be helpful. Let's do this, then." Twilight:" WAIT!" Octavia:" What now?" Twilight:" On the top left corner, you'll see your synchronization, and your noteriety level. Your synchronization is kind of like your health bar." Octavia:" I thought you said you didn't play video games." Twilight:" I also said I've seen spike play them before. If your synchronization comletely depletes, then you will die." Octavia:" WHAT!?" Twilight:" But don't worry. All that really happens is that you will be desynchronized, and you will have replay a specific part of that memory. It's like, as you would say, a video game. You yourself won't die." Octavia:" Phew. I thought you meant... never mind. What's that other thing you mentioned?" Twilight:" Ah, yes. Your noteriety level. It helps you keep track of how well hidden you are. When your noteriety icon is white, then you are completely incognito... eh... unnoticed." Octavia:" I know what incognito means, continue." Twilight:" Hmph, rude. Anyways, if the icon turns, Yellow it means that somepony either notices you, or is suspicious of you. Red means you have been identified as a threat, and you need to defend yourself. A few of the best ways to stay anonymous is either by walking, blending into a crowd of moving or non-moving civilians, finding a place to hide, or staying out of restricted areas." Octavia:" Restricted areas?" Twilight:" Oh yes. If you see any red on the map, it's restricted. So I wouldn't go into places like that unless it's absolutely necessary to accomplish a task." Octavia:" Well if you can see right now, I don't have anything defend myself currently, so... wait, can these ponies here me in the background?" Twilight:" Heheh, no. Not unless it's something that Mario actually says. If it's you talking, than they can't here a thing." Octavia:" Oh... so about my defences..." Twilight:" I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge if we get there. Just so you know, I'd rather not, unless it's a part of the memory." Octavia:" I'll see what I can do." Twilight:" Oh, one more thing. Sometimes the animus will skip to a more recent memory for certain reasons. I don't understand how it works, but that's what happens." Octavia:" Alright, will that be all?" Twilight:" For now." Octavia began to head to the marked location on the map, by controlling Mario Flynn's body. She was suprised that Mario was able to climb as well as she could, even at this stage in his life. Finally, Mario made it to the gardens, and Octavia was unable to control any further. Mario began approaching a teenage earth pony filly around his own age, who was sniffing at the flowers. She was blue, with a red mane, and she was wearing a lavender dress. Mario:" If you like flowers so much, you're gonna love this one." Arlie turned around, startled. Arlie:" oh, Mario. You frightened me." Mario:" It was worth it to see that face." Arlie punched him in the shoulder for that comment. Mario:" Ow! Okay, I deserved that." Mario levitated the flower he picked for her. She gasped in delight, and held it to her heart. Arlie:" Oh... Mario. It's so beautiful. But what took you so long?" Mario:" Ah, you know. Father and son stuff. It's complicated, he doesn't really..." Arlie:" Hmm?" Mario:" He doesn't want us to be together." Arlie:" Oh... so you're just... not going to see me anymore?" Mario:" No, no... we will see eachother. We'll keep it a secret. It'll be a forbidden love my dear." Arlie smiled, her eyes half lidded as Mario's hoof rest gently on her cheek. Arlie:" Oh Mario... you are so sweet. What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet colt such as yourself?" Mario:" Arlie, when I met you... you were the most beautiful pony I ever layed eyes on. I couldn't talk to you for a month." Arlie:" Am I really that pretty?" Mario blushed, a sheepish grin on his face. Arlie then suddenly frowned, and so Mario frowned. Mario:" What's wrong my love?" Arlie:" Mario, why do you love me?" Mario:" H-huh?" Arlie:" If you really love me, I want to know why? Is it my beauty alone, or is there something else?" Mario:" I see... no. That is not why I love you. I love you because you are not afraid to be yourself. You are a free spirit. A bird out of a cage. Chains do not hold you down. That is what I like about you. And I hope you would love me for as much as well." Arlie smiled, and blushed. Arlie:" Hehehehe... okay, I think that's good enough for me." Arlie leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed back. Octavia was mentally blushing through the entire exchange. And then everything went white again. ... Octavia was back out of the animus. Once she was out, she realized that she was still blush intensely. Twilight:" Are you arlight!? I pulled you out because your blood pressure started rising!? Is everything okay?" Embarrassed, Octavia began stuttering. Octavia:" Wha- ah... eh... gah! Th-that's what happens when you are sitting there kissing somepony! Wait a minute... what if Terra finds out I kissed another mare in another pony's body, and liked it! GUUUUH!!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Twilight:" W-wait... y-you're one of... those ponies? I... didn't think you to be a filly fooler, Octavia." Octavia:" It doesn't matter! I unwillingly kissed another pony! How come you didn't tell I would actually feel what was happening!?" Twilight:" You are delving into another pony's memories! What did you expect!? Besides, it shouldn't bother you since it wasn't you who made the kiss." Octavia:" But I felt it! It felt like those were my lips!" Twilight:" Well, I can't help that!" Octavia took a deep breathe, and let it out. Octavia:" S-sorry... I just... it caught me by suprise. I really didn't expect that." Twilight:" It was just a memory, Octavia." Octavia:" I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I felt it. I think... I need to take a break. I'll come back on the Saturday." Twilight:" Alright. It'll be here." ... That night, Octavia couldn't sleep well, and having Terra sleep next to her made it feel awkward. Terra opened her eyes in concern. Terra:" Is something wrong?" Octavia:" Um... Terra, yes... something is wrong." Terra:" Tell me." Octavia:" Please don't get mad." Terra:" Just tell me, Octavia." Octavia:" Terra, I... kissed another pony." Terra:" Wh-what?" Octavia:" It's not what you think! Please, let me explain." Octavia went on to tell Terra about the animus, and what happened. After she was done, they were both silent a moment. Suddenly, Terra began giggling. Terra:" Octavia, that's fine. You didn't have to tell me, really." Octavia:" Y-you aren't mad?" Terra:" Of course not. Why would I be upset for something as silly as that?" Octavia:" Silly?" Terra:" Tavi, I'm a bat pony. We bat ponies dabble in the art of memory magic all the time." Octavia:" Wait, what!? But how can you use magic? You don't even have horns." Terra:" No, but we do have special magic in our fangs that can read the blood of a victim, and use that as a memory reader. I'm suprised Twilight was able to master that kind of magic, though. Memory magic is really hard for unicorns to use. But then again, she is an alicorn now, and she was Celestia's prized pupil." Octavia:" I see. So have you ever... you know..." Terra:" Experienced another pony's kiss? No. Even if I wanted to, I'm not the blood sucking type. I do use a blood substitute, though. But I love... LOVE mangoes." Octavia:" Well, if you love them so much, why don't you... KISS one?" Terra:" Kiss my food? Are you crazy! Ponies would think me insane for..." Terra finally caught Octavia's joking grin. Terra:" Oh... Why do you gotta be so cruel?" Octavia:" Hmm... I guess Vinyl is rubbing off on me." Terra:" Heh... anyways, even if you did really kiss another pony, I wouldn't mind." Octavia:" Huh?" Terra:" I'm not entitled to you, and we're not officially... marefriend and marefriend yet. I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. Until then, you're free to kiss or date whoever you want." Octavia:" But... I thought we WERE a thing." Terra:" Well, we're just dating for now, aren't we? I can't control your life. And I can't tell you not to kiss somepony unless we don't make it official." Octavia:" But..." Terra:" You... want us to be official... don't you?" Octavia nodded, her eyes drifting down. Terra:" Octavia... what do you even know about me?" Octavia's ears perked. Octavia:" H-huh?" Terra:" You say you want us to be together, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with that if we don't try to get to know eachother. So... I guess what I am trying to say here is... Octavia, why do you love me?" Octavia blinked, than smiled. She knew exactly how to respond to that. Octavia:" I love you because you are not afraid to be yourself. You are a free spirit. A bird out of a cage. Chains do not hold you down. That is what I like about you. And I hope you would love me for as much as well." Terra could not hold back the tear that was trickling down her cheek. She didn't know what to say to that. Terra:" T-tavi... th-that was beautiful. I-I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have... and I'm so... sorry. I guess... the problem is, not that you don't know me well enough... but... that I don't know you well enough. I... I am so... sorry. I wouldn't feel comfortable being WITH you until I know more about you." Octavia smiled. She put her hoof on the bat pony's lip to shush her. Octavia:" I understand. You don't have to explain anymore. If you want to wait, that's fine. But whenever you feel like you are ready, you can tell me, and we'll make it official." Terra:" Th-thank you, Tavi. I just... I really don't want to mess this up." Octavia held her tight, and kissed her forehead. Octavia:" I don't mind waiting a little longer, even if I have to wait forever." Terra sniffed, and wiped away her tears. Terra:" Thank you, Octavia. I-I love you..." Octavia:" I love you, too." After that, the two of them fell asleep, holding each-other. ... Things were quiet in the city of Manehattan. An assassin, a unicorn, cloaked in a brown hood peeked around the corner. His coat was white, his mane was black and red, and his eyes were blue. He began walking down the ally when a templar pegasus dropped down behind him, and they pulled their swords. A moment, they stared, then suddenly chuckled. The templar sheathed his own sword first. His armor was made of pure iron, just as all of the other Manehattanite templars. Taking off his helmet, he was a brown stallion, with a black mane, and green eyes. Templar:" Good to see you still have that burn in your eyes, Malachi." Malachi:" Heheh, same for you, Dare Devil. Sneaking up on a Manehattanite assassin like that could get you killed, you know." Dare:" Haha! I like to test you to see if are still the same." Malachi:" Any word on Raven?" Dare:" She should be attending, shortly." ???:" She attended about half an hour ago. Where've you colt cuddlers been?" Malachi and Dare:" Raven?" A templar mare, with a black coat, a yellow mane, and bright yellow eyes walked up to them. Raven:" I'm starting to wander if the whole templar/assassin war is started for the assassins tendancy to being late." Malachi:" Hey, at least we're fasionably late." Raven laughed. Raven:" Well, at least you dress more fashionably than us? I mean, try getting a date in this armor." Dare:" Well, I dare say I got one." Malachi:" Heh... you know it." Raven:" Heheh. Hey you two, quite making out, and let's get to business." Malachi:" Your right. Time for joking is over. Raven, what have you found?" Raven:" I was listening in on some members of my order. It sounds like they are going to speak with the lord of the Canterlot Templars to form an alliance. I know exactly when, and where." Malachi:" Than we need to take him out the equation." Dare:" That'll be impossible. He is a templar lord afterall. He will be guard at all angles." Malachi:" Than we'll need to play it safe. A frontal attack may work... however, if I were to make the assassination, it may disrupt our chances for an alliance between the assassins, and the Manehattenite templars." Raven:" Your right. But, what if a templar were to make the assassination?" Malachi:" Hmm... then we may have a chance. However, I cannot simply give you a hoof-blade gauntlet. Not only my oath, but they will think you an assassin yourself if they see you with it." Raven:" Well, I'm good with throwing knives." Dare:" I can shoot a crossbow from the air." Malachi:" Sounds like a plan. Raven, you eliminate any pegasus gaurds the Canterlot templar lord may have. Once she's done with that, Dare, you can make the those arrows rain down from above." Dare:" I like this plan." Raven:" Heh, you assassins may be slow. But you are quick when it comes to planning an attack." Malachi:" Make sure they don't recognize you, though." Raven:" Relax, mr. ninja. We'll take it from here." Dare:" Glad to see you still in one piece, babe." Malachi:" You too, my shining knight." Raven:" Sweet Celestia. You two have got to be the biggest colt cuddlers I've ever met." Dare:" Jealous he's not yours?" Raven:" Hah! There's no way I'm touching that with a ten foot pole!" ... Octavia was feeling particularly skippy today. She didn't know why, but she felt like everything would go well today. Periwinkle:" Hey, Octavia. Do mind if we talk a moment?" Octavia:" Did I do something wrong?" Periwinkle:" N-no... it's just... I want to see the guild... the old one... the place where I died." Octavia:" Oh... sure, we can head there now if you like." Periwinkle:" Th-thank you." ... Octavia walked into the old guild hall. It almost saddened her to see the assassins' banner torn a bit. Octavia:" This is the place, right?" Periwinkle:" Y-yes..." Suddenly, Octavia watched as the ghost pony walked right out of her body. She couldn't see Periwinkle's color, but she imagined it was as pink as Pinkie Pie. She could still see the confetti cutie mark, though. Periwinkle's mane was in a ponytail. Her eyes were teary for sone reason. Octavia:" Peri? Periwinkle:" I could never forget that day. The day she did it." Octavia:" Hm?" Periwinkle:" My Mistress... she killed him... she killed my son." Octavia saw the tears streaming from Periwinkle's face. Octavia:" Your son?" Periwinkle:" Remember when I talked about my love. Who was always there for me? Remember Gimely? He was my son. My handsome little boy." Octavia:" I-I'm sorry... Wait, Luna killed your son?" Periwinkle:" No... a different Mistress at the time. Probably long dead by now. I think... I'm starting to remember now. I promised... I promised I would avenge him. But I failed... I died by the hooves of the Mistress. Not her sword, but her hooves. She choked me to death. She was cruel... she... she..." Periwinkle couldn't talk anymore, so instead, she cried. Octavia held her tight. She couldn't feel the ghost's touch, but she tried to make the embrace mean something. Octavia:" But... if he died here... shouldn't his spirit be here as well?" Periwinkle:" It doesn't work that way! A spirit has to have a reason for coming back as a ghost. They can't just haunt an area for no reason! Like me... I made a promise, and I couldn't fulfill it. I couldn't kill her. Besides, he was killed in the Everfree Forest... nopony knew what happened to him. Nopony but me." Octavia:" So you have to have a specific motivation?" Periwinkle:" Yeah. Also, when I died here, this was the only place I ever really knew. Felt comfortable here. As a result, I couldn't leave... Every ghost has a barrier of there own, and they can't leave unless they have a host, or unless they've done what they wanted to do before they died." Octavia:" Why didn't you just use another body then?" Periwinkle:" I didn't want to get anypony else in trouble like that. Do you know what the penalty is for killing a Mistress, without just cause? It's worse than death, and I wouldn't wish it upon anypony." Periwinkle sniffed. Periwinkle:" I'm just happy I'm not alone anymore... thank you, Octavia. I still wish my son were still here with me. That's all I've ever wanted." Octavia:" Something still doesn't add up. If your Mistress is dead now, shouldn't your spirit be free?" Periwinkle:" Again... it doesn't work like that. I have to be the one to do it, even if I have to control another body. But it has to be at my will." Octavia:" I see... well, perhaps you should have hosted your old Mistress, and caused her to... um... kill herself?" Periwinkle:" Maybe... but it's too late, now. My spirit is stuck. My will was too strong, and now I have to stay here on this world." Now Octavia was tearing up. Octavia:" I am... so sorry." Periwinkle smiled. Periwinkle:" Th-thank you, Octavia... you are the nicest, most generous, most friendliest pony I've ever met. I know I told you not to make any promises, but... promise me this... never let go of the ponies you love. Always let them know how you feel, and always remember the good times you have with them." Octavia:" I... I promise." Periwinkle:" Th-thank you... I want to do one more thing before we leave. Can you... grab something for me? I know it hasn't been removed, so it should be quick." Octavia:" Alright." Periwinkle lead Octavia to a dusty old room. Cobwebs were everywhere. Octavia wasn't sure why such an old room would still exist, untouched all this time. Periwinkle floated towards a single picture frame on top of a wooden desk. Octavia noticed her tears wer quickly turning into vapor almost as soon as they fell. It made sense, since she was a ghost. Periwinkle:" My sweet Gimely... I wish I was with you right now. I... I'm so sorry... Octavia, can you... take this with us? I want... I want to make sure I remember him. I need a piece of him with me." Octavia walked up to the picture, swiping cobwebs away. It was a picture of a yellow-coated unicorn mare, with blue eyes, and a green, ponytail-styled mane, holding next to her a young assassin in training. He was also a unicorn, and hiscoat was yellow, and his mane was also green, with a small portion of it dyed blue. His hood was lowered behind him, and he had a fiery determination in his blue eyes. Octavia picked up the picture frame, and placed it in her saddlebags. Periwinkle:" Thank you, Octavia. I wouldn't have called you here if it weren't important to me." Octavia:" You're welcome, Periwinkle." With that, Periwinkle walked back into Octavia's body. ... The Canterlot templor lord was just getting onto a carriage. Suprisingly, there weren't nearly as many guards near him as expected. He was dress in Ponyville templar armor, but he also wore a small black cape over his shoulder. He was also wearing a metal helmet. Raven:" There he is. Black Thorn. The lord of the Canterlot Templars." Dare:" I was hoping to get a head shot in, but I suppose I may have to improvise." Raven:" Let's just stick to the plan. Wave over that taxi wagon over there." Dare:" TAXI!" Raven face-hoofed her helmet. Raven:" You idiot. Are you trying to draw attention to us?" The taxi wagon stopped for them, and they hopped in. Dare:" Follow that wagon there." Raven:" But don't be too inconspicuous." Taxi pony:" I'm gonna need an extra fee." Dare:" Fine." The taxi pony began slowly following the templar lord's carriage. ... Vinyl and Neon were on a date today. It was going better than the last one, but Vinyl was still nervous. Neon:" What's wrong?" Vinyl:" It's just... well, you've actually become an assassin. I'm not sure how to feel about that. I just... I don't want to lose you." Neon:" I'll make a great assassin. Trust me. It's not just you. The reason I joined the assassins is because they seem like the right cause." Vinyl:" I see. Sorry I doubted you." Neon:" Heh... I guess you have every right. I'm not exactly the most reliable colt friend. Especially after our last date." Vinyl:" Maybe not, but no matter what, you will always be my special co-disc jockey." Neon:" Heheh... that's kinda cheesy, Vinyl." Vinyl:" I'm trying to let my feelings out for once! Let me!" Neon:" Hahaha... but I do think it was sweet." Vinyl blushed, and kissed him on the cheek. Vinyl:" You're a pony who understands me. I want to let you know how I feel... while I still have the chance. I love you, Neon." Neon:" I... I live you too, Vinyl." Vinyl leaned into his chest, and closed her eyes as he put his hoof around her. Neon:" I love you a lot." ... Raven:" He's getting away. We'll take it from here." Dare:" Here's your bits. Gotta go." Taxi pony:" The ponies I pick up for money." Dare Devil was carrying Raven while she scouted teh terrain from above. Raven:" I see him! He's getting out of his carriage!" Dare:" Let's get him!" Dare Devil flew down to drop Raven off, and she began throwing small knives at the pegasus guards. In confusion, the lord's guards began to panick, but only for a second as they saw Dare coming closer to their lord. Dare took the shot, but a pegasus guard caught it instead. Black Thorn:" A-ambush! Kill them!" The pegasus guards began fire arrows at Dare Devil, but he was... well... a dare devil. He was used to this kind of thing. Dare:" Go after him!" Raven:" Got it!" Raven ran after the Black Thorn, into an ally. He was alone. This was perfect. It WAS perfect, until something else struck him, and he screamed. ???:" Well, well... what do we have here?" Raven pulled her sword out in caution. Raven:" Wh-who's there?" Out from the shadows, came a Ponyville templar. It was Key Note. Key:" So, a templar that is siding with the assassins? Very interesting. Yes, I saw your little exchange, last night. I am very perceptive in the dark." Raven:" Y-you... you're..." Key:" The fiend? The menace? The... cannibal?" Raven:" So the rumor is true..." Key:" You know, I wander what you would taste like. But of course, that would allow my other food to spoil. You run along now, I'll... ketch-up." Raven's legs were wobbling. She was sure she had just wet herself. She began backing away slowly, and then ran as fast as she could. Key grinned, and looked greedily at his meal, kicking off the helmet. Key:" I wander what you taste like with a side of hay fries." Black Thorn stared into Key's eyes, frightened beyond compare. Key Note dragged him by his hind hoof, and the Canterlot templar lord began to scream in a panick. The lord's guard came to find that Key Note was dragging away their lord, and came to his aid. But Key Note stabbed his sword into the lord's leg, causing him to scream in pain. Drawing out his other sword, Key Note fought through the entire hoard of Canterlot templars, leaving Black Thorn for last. ... Raven met up with Dare and Malachi in a panick. She was shaking in ways she never would have imagined. Raven threw down her helmet. Her face was turning pale, even though her coat was black, and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Raven:" The lord... Key... eating..." Dare:" Whoa, whoa! Hold up. What happened?" Malachi:" Yeah, we've never seen you like this." Raven:" K-k-key Note is back in Manehattan!" Dare and Malachi:" WHAT!?" Raven:" I... he killed the lord! Probably eating him right now... I... I saw him... when I was younger, I saw him do it... he... kidnapped me and my family. He ate my parents, and I escaped with my brother Kyle. But Key Note... uh... he did it, right in front of us..." Dare:" That's terrible. If he's in Manehattan, we need to get rid of him." Malachi:" I don't think he is staying though. He probably came for Black Thorn. I hear the Ponyville templars aren't getting along so well with the Canterlot templars. I'm going to send the Ponyville Mistress a message by courier." Raven:" P-please... d-don't let me near him... I... I don't even want to think about him." Malachi:" Hey, pull it together. I know it's frightening... but we have an alliance to make. If it makes you feel better, we'll protect you." Raven:" I... th-thank you. I'm sorry. I know I'm not myself right now, I... guh..." Dare:" Don't worry. We got this." Raven nodded. ... Neon and Vinyl were on the Ponyville brigde, looking out at the Ponyville river. Vinyl:" Thanks for giving me a good time, Neon." Neon:" Only for you my sweet." They were both silent for a while. Neon broke the silence. Neon:" Hey, uh... ehem. Vinyl, I need to... erm... ask you something." Vinyl looked to him with smile. Vinyl:" Yeah?" Neon's horn began to glow, and a long black box came out of his jacket. Neon:" Vinyl, will you... marry me?" Inside the black box was a turntable disc. In the middle was an engagement ring. Vinyl burst into tears, and hugged her co-disc jockey. Vinyl:" I love you, soooo much!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)